


无关紧要

by Diante



Series: No song unsung [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Violent Sex, bad france
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 神圣罗马希望法兰西杀死自己。
Relationships: Austria/Holy Roman Empire (Hetalia), France/Holy Roman Empire (Hetalia)
Series: No song unsung [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785520
Kudos: 3





	无关紧要

**Author's Note:**

> 送给朋友小莫的生日贺文。应该是他喜欢的情节wwww 其他读者阅读有任何不适不要怪我 哼。  
> 大量私设，很多令你感到困惑的细节是我的长篇《卡诺莎之行》里的。如果感兴趣可以查看。从第四章开始断断续续有一些插叙。

“你的奥地利皇帝放弃你了。没人会救你。”

“他早该放弃我了。”

“你伤得可真重，真怕你死在我的床上啊。那我可担不起这个责任。”

“死在哪不是死。这于我也是解脱。”

“哈。想不到你被他教导得如此伶牙俐齿。他会很高兴吧，有你这样乖巧听话的君王。”

“啵”地一声，最后一瓶酒被打开，混杂在血腥味里的酒气弥漫，接着灼烧感就随浇在破碎皮肤上的液体遍布全身。卢弗斯躺在法国人的房间里，身上只有冷兵器造成的伤。通常，这翻卷的皮肉或是折断的指骨或者是被贯穿的膝盖都不会让一个国家死亡——但前提是他还是。在战场上坠马后他被一张毛毯包裹送进弗朗西斯手中，再被快马加鞭但小心翼翼地运回指挥部，他们举着他像举着过时但仍可供赏玩的旧日珍宝。已经是第三次，酒精闯进伤口时他还是疼得倒吸气，紧紧咬着嘴，那上面同样干结着污血，被牙齿反复折腾到磨破。擦拭完小腹后紧紧闭合的两条腿被对方拉开，探向下身的手捏着棉布擦向股间瑟缩的褶皱。未经人事的部位和膝弯、耳廓一样，肤质细嫩而色泽浅粉，可惜不久之后便会被对方的暴虐毁坏。卢弗斯颤抖着眼皮，在湿润的棉布按上去的刹那把握在弗朗西斯手里的脚背绷得像一只弓，或许是对方说话时愉悦上扬几分的尾音的罪魁祸首。

“所以，你是否后悔来到这里呢，我亲爱的——兄弟？”

风吹过赤裸的下身，被烈酒亵渎的小洞无助地瑟缩。

“不说话了？你没什么要说的吗？”

雨后潮湿腐烂的味道从地底漫上来，他眨眨笨重的眼皮，难过地抽着鼻翼，重新聚焦的视线仔仔细细地扫荡对方也带伤的脸庞，试图分辨哪一条由他的军队给予，很快就被自己愚蠢的想法谴责着哀叹。那军队那属于奥地利，而不属于他，一个马上就什么都不是的人。而埃德尔斯坦的确无意挽留：被敌军抱上马匹的时刻他努力朝军队转过脖子，正看到那人悠然踱步到全军最后，马尾巴在空中漂亮地甩过一圈。

埃德尔斯坦从来不会走在军队前面，这不该被责怪，但是是否能给他一个关切的眼神呢？也许他怕那份束手无策的悲哀将他感染，从而假意罔顾。他不怪他。

他感到一根长满刺的荆棘从下面捅进来，卡在他紧窒的肉腔里，每前进一寸就剐蹭下一片血肉。他应该声嘶力竭地大喊，但是在尖利的嗓音溢出唇舌前又将它遏止。如果敌人想要的是他的生命，他当然不介意交予。他已经在美泉宫的病床上活了太久，像他的都城维也纳一样在来了又走的敌人面前傲然独立，区别只是他躺在奥地利的梦境里，脚上穿着绣金线的袜子，头发也刻意梳出蓬松效果，脸上涂拙劣的脂粉和唇彩，让他像被抽屉咔嚓一声咬断头颅的锡兵玩偶。他早就想死，和那颗孤零零躺在暗角里成为蜘蛛与老鼠家具的脑袋一样，在劫后逢生的侥幸里快乐不了多久就因为长年累月以一个姿势与世界对视习得的疲惫与疼痛恨不得亲手了结自己，但一颗脑袋没有双手，对于一位卧病在床的君王，他的左臂右膀游荡在大陆遥远的边边角角。他抱着死亡的美梦浑浑噩噩活过一场场十八世纪的战争，终于迎来新世纪和把健康的躯体夺走的宿敌。

他没觉得有任何快感，只在对方干涩的扩张中难耐地向小腹蜷缩，挺出同样柔弱的脊背，深可见骨的伤痕里斑白的肌肉裸露。弗朗西斯对战败者的惩罚以及那随性妄为的行事风格让他饱受诟病，过去他也曾因此指责过与他有染的奥地利，用略微低沉沙哑的嗓音暗示着自己的不满，努力做出高位者的模样，当时对方做了什么呢？那不重要了，如今是否会被敌人折磨凌辱也无关紧要，只要能带他走向死亡——他还是不敢背弃神明，希望有位乐意背负骂名的刽子手代为操劳，即便要付出高昂的代价——虽然这也不过也是冠冕堂皇的掩饰，从那亵神者的身份和他们此刻所行之事便可见一斑。

那都无关紧要了。

弗朗西斯往手指上吐唾沫，大概是出于同情，大概是另一种羞辱，也不由他的胡思乱想改变结果。黏糊潮湿的手指再次进入也并未让痛感减少太多，但对方借此加大动作撕扯他，用最直白粗暴却也高效的方式把一道紧窄的狭缝延展出一个形状怪异、边缘扭曲红肿的入口。

“真的没有想说的吗？我怕你会叫到喉咙坏掉。”

弗朗西斯在上空低低地笑，像一个八脚章鱼盘踞上他小到可怜的版图，致命的触手一根掐着他的脖颈，一根抵着他的心脏。他停在那里，微微将嘴张开一点，新鲜的血从唇齿流下去，顺着下颌尖刻的线条流进头发，被对方的拇指抹去。

“你知道吗，碰你让我感觉恶心。但是听说你快要死了，还是想对你做一次。”

“只是为了羞辱？”

“只是为了羞辱。”

“那么，请吧。”

只要结束后杀了我。

正如漫不经心的台词，弗朗西斯突然把自己塞进草草扩张的洞里。卢弗斯难受地合起腿，马上便被另一条腿顶开，双手被按在床上，双腿被膝盖挤压，像钉在案板上的蛙类，却只有干瘪的肚腹。弗朗西斯的像一根铁杵，钉进他耻辱至极的肉体里。他仰着头流泪，大腿发颤，胸膛剧烈地起伏，舌尖在齿下抖动。“快叫啊。”对方催促他，凶狠地抽动着，化作利刃的性器进出时在破裂的入口涂上层层与粘液混合的血，它们再堆成一滩滑稽泡沫。没过太久锐痛就成为勉强可以耐受的钝痛，下腹沉如灌铅，像被土耳其人扔进城堡的玻璃炸药，碎裂出一把铁蒺藜，把内壁剜得血迹斑斑。

“你不叫吗？只有我听得见。我会帮你保守好秘密的。”

但还是好痛，他正在被撕开，被分裂，被打成碎片，烧成灰烬，下身却冰凉一片，好像在战场上失血时它们源源不断地从某个破口涌出，每一滴都分享他的一点生命，它们流走，也就带走他的魂灵。

“叫啊。”弗朗西斯停下来片刻，虚握在颈上的手掌托起他的下巴，五指深深陷入皮肤。“呜——”他猛地顶到底，如愿以偿地听到一声呜咽。

“很好。”

“呜……”他又这样试了一次，力道比先前更大，突然涌出的鲜血几乎让他幻听到裂帛声。但他不在意对方是否被撕裂或是毁坏，就像他不在意一具被扼杀在皇冠与誓言下的未曾发育成应有样貌的身体在经受如此暴行时究竟要承受多少分量的痛楚。他从来自私且高傲，喜恶悲欢皆是逢场作戏，把漠不关心当作本分，把嘘寒问暖当作教条，把寻欢作乐当作理想。但此刻对方屈辱又隐忍的姿态的确拨动了他心里的一根弦，让他迫切地想听到更多。他更残忍地折磨他，在他小小的囚笼里横冲直撞，这只笼子是他的身体，囚禁了他一生，现在被他捣得支离破碎。

在他暴力的动作下卢弗斯松开紧咬的牙关断断续续地低吟，从唇角流到耳朵的血和泪水混合，在苍白的脸颊上画出奇怪的线条，接着低吟变成高呼，最后是嘶哑的哭喊。喜悦冲击着弗朗西斯的大脑，他继续占有他，把他方才洗去血污的肉体又抓得伤痕累累，拧捏他骨骼错位的四肢，激发出一声凄厉过一声的鸣啼。

他满意地在少年的身体里发泄掉十几年来的惶惑和不安，革命的炮火，断头台的咔嚓声，人们高唱着马赛曲，踏进边境的普奥军队……那些藏在漠不关心外表下的东西随着射进肿胀破烂的后穴的浊液融化无影，他感到没由来地轻快。

“弗朗西斯……”而卢弗斯真的喊哑了嗓子，发出的声音轻不可闻。对方没有为他留意。当然，后面那句“请杀死我”也随之藏匿进黑暗。

+

卢弗斯在几天后才醒来，高热不退致使头昏脑涨，凄惨的下半身知觉全无，身上并未被好好包扎、但足够干净，伤口全都凝血。他环顾四周，发觉躺着的地方也从简易搭建的指挥部变成驿站模样的小房间。四壁上挂着简单的挂画，茶几和座椅都有雕花，床足够宽大，白床单上有几片暗色血迹，无疑是他留下的。

他以为弗朗西斯不在房内，好奇地抬起脑袋时，对方从阳台过亮的光线中闪现，缓缓走到床前。他没有遮掩赤裸的身体，只把头砸上枕头，瞪着天花板，没有说话。他很遗憾自己能再醒来，憎恨没有让对方在床上杀死自己。

“我知道你想死。”弗朗西斯坐在床边，强硬地拉他起来，让他靠在床头。臀部着力的一瞬间他才感到伤害之严重，仿佛数把尖刀同时从下方戳破他的肠道，他顿了一下，被对方按着肩膀坐下。想到那天不加掩饰的丑态，他放任自己呻吟出声。

“不错啊，你会叫了。我以为你像那个故作清高的家伙，被怎么玩弄都不会出声呢。”他用手背拍拍卢弗斯的脸蛋，那里凹下去一块，蓝色的眼珠在眼眶里晃动一下，仿佛是被他拍的。

“为什么不杀我？”

“早说了，我可担不起这个责任。”

“你早就盼望着我死了。两百年前没有弄死我是你至今的遗憾。”他咳嗽了两声，奇怪的是肺里没有血溢上来。他想恐怕是它们早在前两天流尽了。被法国人和他们的国家凌虐的肉体千疮百孔，早就容不下那么多生命力。

“你说的没错。”弗朗西斯没有藏匿眼里一闪而过的阴暗，“但是你已经在破烂发臭的床上躺了一百五十年，无人关心你，人们以为你早就死去，奥地利越过你做决策，你寂寞的夜晚只有老鼠为伴。你如此渴望用死亡解脱痛苦，我为什么要帮你？”

他抿着嘴唇，不敢再咬它。

“你在潮热的夏夜忍受汗臭和湿疹，在寒冷的冬天失温到晕厥。奥地利在你床边系上铃铛，穿上丝线，只为监视你的起居。他喂你吃打成泥浆的碎肉，那玩意连猪都吃不下。但在隔壁的书房中他早就打造出自己的天地。他有自己的皇冠——你知道吗，他差人打造了一个和真品一样——”

“住口！”

弗朗西斯愕然看着爆发出怒吼的对方，他眼里的泪被转红的巩膜染成血色，皱起的鼻梁配上脸上的剑伤让他丑陋得像个怪物。不过惊讶在他脸上转瞬即逝，马上变为轻佻的、一贯示人的微笑。

“你不该那样说奥地利。”他咬住嘴唇，微微低下头，“这是造谣。”

“啊哈，要我把皇冠拿给你看吗？”

这话令他突然又把头抬起，两颗瞳孔在大眼睛里剧烈地颤动。

“要拿给你看吗，罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦亲自差人打造的神圣罗马帝国皇冠，每颗宝石都是真材实料，看上去真和原品无异啊。”他故作感叹地抚着手掌，“不过你真可怜，你完全不知情。如果不是皇冠被我收缴，想必你还会被蒙在鼓里很久……”说到这他打了个哈欠，向后伸展着手臂。“但说实话，几十年前我就在美泉宫里见过它。他把它放在柜子的高处，只为瞒你而已。所有进过书房谈判的人恐怕都知道。全世界都知道你是个名存实亡的帝国，不仅在外人看来既不神圣也不罗马，在你心心念念的奥地利心中也不过如此，只是他攫取权力和财富的钥匙。除此之外，你无关紧要。”

他说话时对方抖得像个木筛，双手紧紧抓着被单。弗朗西斯勾起嘴角，从这反应立即得知这并不是个毫不知情的可怜傀儡，而他仍然企图在敌人面前为一个背信弃义者掩护。

卢弗斯又捏了一会儿拳，脸涨得通红。弗朗西斯以为他会继续用那破了的嗓子叫骂，但再开口时，他换上了最冷静的、如同死寂潭水的声音。

“请你帮我的忙，让我死去。”他轻轻地说，把头靠在床板上，几根头发掉到他肩上，马上又滑落上床。弗朗西斯想到秋天的树叶，风一吹就悉数下落，不久就碾作尘土。

“不。”他眯起眼睛，一个恶毒的想法在他心里成熟。

“我会送你回到他身边，由他亲手结束你的生命。你猜他会在国家存亡面前保全君主吗？不过现在他早就戴上另一顶皇冠……用枪，用枪会让局面太难看，他一定会毫不犹豫地把刀刺进你胸口吧？”

“你不能这样做，法兰西。”卢弗斯的声音还是静如死水，“这不是埃德尔斯坦的错……”

他仔细观察他的眼睛，里面看不到半点虚假，但也没有半点感情。他夸张地叫起来：

“他让你遭受这样的境遇，你却毫无怨言！这真是主仆情深。”

和这个人小鬼大的孩子说话变得有趣，这是他们从法兰克离开后他第一次如此觉得。他忍不住想伤害他更多。

“你看，你甚至被我强奸，被我撕裂，你要忍受比在战场上受伤更屈辱的痛苦。虽然那也足够屈辱了，奥地利抛弃了你。我们抓到你时他第一个调转马头，好像解决了一个大麻烦，扔下一个大包袱。”

一桩罪行被说得像朗诵诗篇般悦耳动听。他捧起他的脸，双手擦去遮盖面颊刘海，露出一双无神的眼睛，真挚的语气让自己像位演员般投入。

“你又不说话了，我亲爱的兄弟。我才感到你是如此可爱，是该死的奥地利把你打扮得深不可测。”

卢弗斯稍稍转动眼珠，做出半个怒瞪。

“这件事由你来做更好。我会勉为其难表达感激。”

说完他就闭上眼。薄薄的眼皮像核桃纸，盖不住青色的血管和更深色的眼球。弗朗西斯肆意大笑，他对这位宿敌的感情中突然多了一丝不合时宜的欣赏。他着实从他身上找到些神圣的意思，被性器进出却丝毫找不到和情欲关联的样子，以及现在赤身裸体却坦然闭目的样子，生死面前的超脱……

但这份欣赏也无关紧要，因为大局已定，留给他们的时间并不多。带回卢弗斯的那一刻他就差人要罗德里赫来接人。他从一开始就没打算如他所愿结束他的生命，他只想羞辱，只想撕破他道貌岸然的外袍，看到他最不堪的一面——事到如今，他不知道自己是否成功了。

按捺不住的卢弗斯却继续用那事不关己的姿态乞求：“我想你可以用那个。”他看着墙上的佩剑。他记得在战场上那把剑刺进过他的马颈，鲜血在空中喷了五六尺高。现在直面它时他毫无恐惧，他只想快点结束所有。

“不，你在蛊惑我入你的套。”被打断思绪，弗朗西斯被不满地挑起一边的眉毛。

“我请求你。”他定了定神，换了坐姿——虽然，弗朗西斯不觉得被那样对待后怎样才能和“舒服”二字作关联——然后扬起下巴，还是指向那面墙。

“请吧。”他重申。

“不。卢弗斯，我要跟你说实话，你心爱的埃德尔斯坦一定快到这儿了。我早就让他来这里接你。”

“请。”

“如果你恨他，你应该让他……”

“请。”

“你应该……你要让他背负弑君之罪。这样往后世世代代都会辱骂……”

“如果你希望我拖着这副身体去为你取来剑，恐怕你的良心也会饱受谴责。”

“不，不。良心那种东西我根本就……”

不再等待，卢弗斯撑着床往下爬，不出意料地摔在地上，自手肘发出一声脆响。弗朗西斯愣了一下，拉住一边的胳膊把他拎起来，扔回到床上。他的动作还是一如既往粗暴，让他身上的几道伤口裂开，为床单重新染上血。

“请让我体面地死去。我的兄弟，弗朗西斯。”卢弗斯伏在床上咳了一阵，努力转过头向他。他的视线莫名落到那不堪直视的双腿间，看到被弄坏的洞穴肿胀发红，开裂的伤口像被撕扯的花瓣，残破地笼在周围，大腿内侧还蹭着清洗完毕后新流出又干掉的血。

他再也说不出准备好的话，迟疑着被两条过于主动的腿推到墙边。他取下佩剑，细细检查剑刃。卢弗斯在这时翻过身，侧躺着与他对望。

他感到奇怪，他握剑的手微微发抖。他看向房间另一头的座钟，分针距离他与奥地利人约定的时间不到两格。那是个守时的人，他当然可以把处死神圣罗马的罪名留给他，同时也给卢弗斯留下一个被家臣谋害的结局，放在任何史书中都令人扼腕，或者他也可以结束他的痛苦，让他更快获得安宁。

“你真的知道罗德里赫在书房中的作为？”他一步步逼近他，试图让脚步显得轻松平常。

卢弗斯不为所动。他叹了口气，走到他面前，举起剑。

“世上竟然有如你般宽容的人。难道说……”

“你喜欢他。”他得到了答案，试探着问。

“请动手吧。我会配合。”

“他知道你喜欢他。他在利用你的关怀与信任。”这就是世上最丢人的秘密，他的思路愈发清晰，“所以即使他要无法行动的你披挂上阵你也毫无怨言；即使他提出种种不合理的要求，你也尽力照做……他是连接你与外界的唯一通道。你的世界只剩下他。如果无法逃离他，你只有说服自己喜欢。”

“你说服自己喜欢他，这样一切行为都出自爱，一切都解释得通。你不再被违背常理的行为困扰，不必质疑他对帝国的感情。而他只是利用了这一点……所以即使他早就建立了自己的帝国，你仍然与他同住，你会由衷为他能保住另一顶皇冠感到高兴……”

卢弗斯再次抿上嘴唇，露出他这些天所见到的最悲伤的神色。泪水重新在他眼睛里聚积，和被疼痛催生的截然不同。他仰面躺好，极力向后仰着头，睁大眼睛瞪着天花板。

“不必废话了。”他打断对方的话，为了不让眼泪落下仍然看着上方说，“并非你想的那样。”

并非他想的那样，埃德尔斯坦才是那个需要把这解释为爱的人，那是他赖以生存的自洽梦境。那是一张精心编织的网，用他身体里挤压出的蛛丝，即使反过来将他束缚，他却孜孜不倦地供他榨取，心甘情愿地维系。

见他不愿再说，弗朗西斯只好又往前走了两步。“好吧，好吧。”他摆着手，“既然如此那我就为你做一回坏人。让君主死在敌人手中也够他做一百年的噩梦了，而哥哥我呢，也算解决了心头大患。这不算是坏交易。”

卢弗斯满意地闭上眼睛，一滴泪水终于落下来。

时针仍未归位，弗朗西斯已高举利剑。如果没有不速之客的闯入这会是一桩双赢的乐事。只是在呼啸的疾风中门被撞开，把手重重砸上墙，在门板弹起时留下显而易见的凹坑。不过这当然无关紧要，因为更值得他惊呼的是出现在门外的人，那不是罗德里赫。

他秀气的眉毛即刻拧了起来，手中剑锋一转，指向门口，带起凛凛冷风。卢弗斯还未觉察到发生了什么，只是愣愣地把头转过去。

弗朗西斯快步朝对方走，剑尖直抵上他裸露的咽喉。

“没想到是你。但无论何事，请从这里滚出去，手下败将。”

“让开，我不会让你们的计划得逞。”

“所以你要救他？舍命救主？”弗朗西斯扯开嘴角，眼神依旧凛冽，“我以为他死了你会第一个放礼炮庆祝。这帝国与你何干呢？”

“他已经不是帝国了。他只是卢弗斯。”

僵持的气氛终于让少年也意识到发生了什么。他张了张嘴，对方飞快地朝他看过来，使了个眼色。他的嘴又合上了。

“好吧，既然有人愿意终止这场杀戮。”弗朗西斯摊开手掌，剑应声而落。在对方看清卢弗斯股间的惨状前，他扯下一块挂毯丢到他身上。

“那么你带他走吧。不过，为了你的小家伙的健康着想，别让他再见到奥地利。”

****Ende** **


End file.
